Going to him finally
by Laloveanime
Summary: Kuon died. He left her behind to mourn. Left her with his last plead "Live...for me." But how can she stay in this world? A little story that portrays Kyoko's emotions after Kuon's death. I hope you guys like it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


Did you ever felt lonely? Desperate of the touch of the one you love? But so helpless and powerless as all you did was let them go. That the weight of the remorse that you didn't die kills you. I did.

That day I had enough of being a living corpse.I came in our house and slammed the door shut. Stripped off the confinements of the coat and boats and with every ounce of energy left in my body I ran. I ran straight to the bedroom. Our bedroom. And threw myself on the soft luxury known as the bed. My whole body was shaking, eyes were flooded with tears and my heart…was indefinable. I can't describe the jolts of agony shaking my system to its core. I couldn't control myself. I was hurting so badly. I was…I was afraid.

"Kuon…" I cried out loud.

"KUON!" With all my might I cried. I was so afraid. So so much terrified. I was frightened. I was breaking down. I wanted to be destroyed.

Every cell in my body was shivering with fright. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly.

"Kuon…Kuon please…please…"I could feel his scent in the sheets. It was agonizing. I wanted him not just his scent. I was being hit with an invisible dagger to the heart every time I remember that he is gone now. Gone forever. My body was shaking with agony of an invisible wound. You would say I'm crazy but I am not.

I am not crazy. I am _empty!_

SO hollow. As if there was nothing left in me after he left. I could feel the terror of a lonely life in each inch of my body. There was a void in me and it was sucking in my every joy.

I cried and cried, wept till my eyes were parched and burning. I was just so afraid. And the worst of all I couldn't die? We promised life and death together. We promised each other eternal love and care. Then how was I still alive? I wanted to die but I just couldn't. Everytime his dying face refreshes in my memory. His last plead kills me.

He said, "Live…for me" He didn't left any space for arguments and gave away his last breath before I could deny.

Now I am bound with his plead. I can't hurt his soul. The fact that my death would ache him was so dominant in me that I couldn't… die.

"You're cruel, Kuon" I murmured under my breath in a voice so bleak that it was inaudible even for me.

I was afraid. I wanted him so badly. His warmth surrounding me. His arms wrapped around me. Him whispering sweet comforts to me. His kisses, his touch, his breath, his love, and… _him._

"Kuon…Kuon…Kuon…Kuon…Kuon…" I chanted his name wishing him to be with me. I felt so… devastated.

"Kuon, come back please. Please Kuon. I'll be a good girl. Please! I beg you. I am so alone. So afraid… you left me so empty Kuon. Kuon… please! Kuon…" I broke into tears and hugged his pillow tight.

It was filled with his heavenly scent but Ah! It can't replace him.

I wanted him. So much that I can't explain it.

"I am empty, Kuon. Please come back." My voice came out shrill and bleak. I wept and wept and wept begging God to give him back. The pain, the ache was rising in my chest. I closed my eyes trying to remember his face as it was diminishing from my memory. I begged to God the first time in my life.

It didn't go waste. When his image vanished from my memory, my eyes stopped flowing, my body stopped shaking, _my heart finally stopped beating._

The last thing on my lips was his name before I gave up on my life.

The name of my love. The one who completed me. The one I was empty without. The one that loved me. The one who made me his. The one who was mine. The one whose kisses, whose touch, whose voice was my anchor to life. The one that owned me and the who _destroyed _me. The one that left me. The one that forbid me to be his eternal companion. The one who defied our every promise. The one who left me in this world alone and empty. But still the one who is my world.

HE IS MY HIZURI KUON and I am going to him _finally._

Author's Note:-

Just a little effort. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
